Kyoji x Chelcia
by cougarsforJesus
Summary: AU. Disclaimer: Kyoji is an OC that was created by Dahdtoudi. Two ninjas traverse the worlds one another together: one due to his curiosity and the other due to an unexplainable emotion and feeling of connection that she has to the male Genin. The true story, however, does not spark from any external setting, but it emerges from the inner feelings of two hearts.
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

Corey Andrew Wright

May 8, 2014

Kyoji(1) x Chelcia

Chapter I: A Fateful Encounter

Deeply in the Sand Village, a young male ninja named Kyoji makes his home. The determined teen spends his time among the elements of the earth; he trains, exercises, and hones his chakra so that he may obtain the ability required to harness certain skills. So far, the 18-year-old Genin has learned to always bear a tough exterior and to constantly display confidence. He is well trained in healing arts, with his most notable technique being Secret Healing Wound Destruction. This skill allows Kyoji to continuously heal himself whenever he becomes the subject of an attack from an opposing ninja or any other adversary. Kyoji is also able to use sand to protect himself and to defend against his enemies.

The Sand Village provides little to no secrets due to its level plane. Since it is part of a desert biome, the area is also a difficult climate in which to live…for most, anyway. Kyoji's daily routine of training and testing his endurance in the harsh area has enabled him to live there without any exertion. Also, fortunately for the skilled male ninja, Kyoji is the son of Gaara of the Sand and therefore, shares the affinity for the sand that surrounds and inhabits the vicinity where he lives. Gaara trusts Kyoji to make his own choices since the male ninja is 18-years-old though and thus, the male Genin has chosen to live on his own.

After around a year of living his own life in the Sand Village, Kyoji seeks to have more of an adventure. Aware of the strength of his chakra and the range of his healing abilities, Kyoji decides to leave the Sand Village and experience the rest of the world that is around him. He hopes to find adventures, but he also hopes to find a friend from another village…or perhaps from another realm entirely. Who knows what or whom he might encounter along his journey? All that the young Genin knows is that he is equipped for something greater than remaining in one place and because of this knowledge, he yearns to partake of more of what the world in which he lives has to offer.

Meanwhile, in the tranquil Leaf Village, a young female ninja of a mostly quiet nature readies herself for the day. She wakes at 3:47 in the afternoon after a restless night and sleepless early morning of thinking about life and the elements of the earth and the very beings of the world. As she opens the windows of her unique soul, she yawns, stretches, and walks from her comfortable-enough bed to meet what is left of the day. One of the first acts of her time awake that she performs is brushing her teeth diligently and after doing so, the 24-year-old female ninja sheds herself of her garments and cleans herself by showering her body and by shampooing and conditioning her wondrous hair. The water sprinkles and drips to the very tops of her feet, which no word in the lexicon of any current dictionary could adequately describe, for they are so radiant and pure that the aura of the entire person is affected. After the shower, the 24-year-old ninja dries herself and clothes herself. Once she is done with her "morning" routine, the young ninja proceeds to enjoy the day. While the entire setting of the Leaf Village is calm and silent, the female ninja's mind is occupied with thoughts concerning life and its meaning and the plethora of details that dwell within her everyday life. She longs for something more than what has been dealt to her. The female ninja yearns for a new layer of life that will somehow modify it as it currently stands just enough to make it exhilarating and exciting again. She desires to leave her quiet village, but knows that she cannot do so because of the myriad of responsibilities that weigh themselves upon her, such as being there for her family members, who are content enough to not desire anything more from life than the average citizen of the Leaf Village: to live an honest life and then, at last, to die. No. The female ninja of the Leaf Village desires more from life than that.

Back at the Sand Village, Kyoji departs and wonders about what his life outside his home will bring to him. After traveling a great distance, the male Genin notices a region of grass and water. It appears upon initial glance to be a jungle that is occupied only by animals, but from a closer scouting of the vicinity, it is, in fact, an entire region of other ninjas, much like himself. The young Kyoji enters the area with a smile on his face, only to be met with frowns by the passersby. The male ninja is ignorant of the reason that is fixating all of those that meet his gaze until he accidentally steps into a shallow puddle, looks down, and realizes that his headband bares a different insignia on it than the villagers of the Leaf Village. Feeling judged, the male ninja unties his headband and trudges forth. Then, remembering from his caregivers to always show a thick skin, Kyoji exhales and relaxes once more, hoping as the day draws to a close that the night in the Leaf Village will grow easier and less judgmental of outsiders such as himself.

A tavern within the Leaf Village barred its doors for the night before Kyoji could enter. Their excuse is that they had no more rooms available for the young traveler. As a result of this unfortunate happening, the male Genin surveyed the houses of the village, wondering if anyone within any of the entrances to those houses would have a heart big enough to allow a complete stranger to lodge for the night as a break from his travels. As Kyoji knocks on the first house upon which he sets his sights, no such charity is given to him. This process of knocking and declining of hospitality continues until the young male ninja reaches a quaint and rather humble abode that looks as though it does not house very many people. Kyoji sighs from his recent failures and he taps his fist against the door a few times, hoping that someone will finally offer him a place to stay for the night. Aha! A different response meets the adventurer this time, as a mysterious-looking, young female ninja answers the male Genin's knocks. Unlike the other inhabitants of the village, she feels a sense of compassion for the young ninja, who is now displaying a rather dirty visage from his travels thus far. The female ninja, expressing signs of shyness towards the rather handsome, young, male ninja, eventually finds it within herself to signal for the man to enter her house, but to remain quiet, as her family is presently sleeping. The male ninja speaks first, hoping to formally introduce himself (or as formally as one can while bearing signs of rough travel throughout the day and some of the night, anyway): "Hello, Miss. I'm Kyoji…of the Sand Village." Revealing his location felt awkward to the male ninja, but he quickly recovered and eagerly awaited the female ninja's response, without showing many signs of eagerness due to being taught to keep any possible signs of expressions such as that inward instead of outward. Upon hearing the smoothness and all-around confident and independent air of Kyoji revealing his name, the young female ninja worked up enough courage to introduce herself as well.

"My name is Chelcia…"

(1) Kyoji is an OC that is a creation of Dahdtoudi. Descriptions and other such details of the character that are mentioned throughout the fanfic are taken from Dahdtoudi's descriptions about the character.


	2. Chapter 2: Implied Trust

Corey Andrew Wright

May 19, 2014

Kyoji1 x Chelcia

Chapter 2: Implied Trust

Kyoji bears a dingy and dirty visage and his crimson red hair, upon proceeding diligently from the warm and arid region of the Sand Village to the lush and humid location of the Leaf Village, is practically saturated with sand. It doesn't take much more than a mere glance for one to know that the male Genin is an outsider to the areas of the Leaf Village. Chelcia, however, does not judge the 18-year-old ninja and, instead, invites him hospitably into her own home, even though by this time it is around 2 o'clock in the morning. Indeed, Kyoji spent all of the night and part of the a.m. in search of someone who would show him enough kindness as to let him lodge with her or him for the time-being and is now welcome, finally, by someone named Chelcia. She is very mysterious to the younger Genin, but the amount of intrigue running through Kyoji's mind is met by gladness and a desire to sate his longing for acceptance as opposed to the typical response of apprehension that is often the result of people that meet such an aura in a person as mysteriousness and unfamiliarity. With great joy, Kyoji steps into Chelcia's house, hopeful of getting to know someone better, to know someone above the status of a stranger, or even an acquaintance. He seeks an equal.

Chelcia raises her head and observes Kyoji with her soft, sympathetic eyes. She knows that the young man seeks, on the surface, a place to sleep during his travels, but upon greater analysis, that he truly desires a friend outside his own little world. The short female ninja, though older in age, appears younger in appearance to the well-sculpted and mature-bodied male Kyoji. Her long brown hair innocently falls around her gentle shoulders. Though mysterious to Kyoji, Chelcia poses no effort to set herself apart from the 18-year-old ninja. Any mysticism about her nature simply comes naturally from the way that the girl (since she does not prefer to be called a woman or a young woman, due to what the term usually entails in a society) carries herself. The wonderfully dark brown eyes of the female ninja are indeed the very "windows to her soul" (as the saying goes) and display her amazing confidence in her standing socially; she proceeds through her life un-phased (or perhaps empowered) by the fact that she prefers a life of solitude. Even with this preference established though, Chelcia does not at all shun Kyoji or deny the possibility of a friendship with the nomad ninja. In fact, her want of solitude and satisfaction of it allows her to better understand what it means to be attached to someone in a friendly and platonic relationship.

Kyoji simply stands for a while, entranced by the innocent, almost naïve eyes of his temporary housemate. Once he catches himself staring, the 18-year-old ninja adorably blushes and hopes for an un-awkward way to transition into telling Chelcia of his reasons for needing a place to stay. He fails in this attempt, but the kind female ninja does not mind the awkwardness of the situation. In fact, it seems as though Chelcia lives for these odd moments in time when social constructs flutter out the window and all that remains is the great spontaneity of life. In this spontaneous moment of life, Kyoji awkwardly changes the topic from introduction to his reasons for knocking on a then-stranger's door around such an hour as 2 o'clock in the morning: "I'm sorry for the noise… You see…um…I need a place to lodge for the night—or—I guess morning now…but…would you please…perhaps…um…allow me to stay in your house for the time-being?" Kyoji feels a rush of relief as he concludes his request to Chelcia. He then proceeds with his reasoning for needing a place to sleep: "I have traveled from the Sand Village to your village and…well…I am very tired… I suppose that I didn't think out everything as thoroughly as I should have… I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Chelcia responds softly and caringly to the nomad ninja. "I understand. You may stay with me." She then begins to whisper a bit quieter than she does when speaking in her usual voice: "We should be quieter. I don't wish to wake anybody that may be asleep." The 24-year-old female ninja finally shuts her door and nods to a piece of furniture in the room, indicating that Kyoji may sit there. The crimson-headed traveler responds in a whispered tone of his own: "I understand. Thank you so much, Chelcia." The name of the hospitable female ninja feels remarkable on the younger Kyoji's tongue. He obeys the inhabitant of the house and decides to sleep for the night even though he is unfamiliar with his current environment, for he trusts the girl within the walls of the structure in which he is resting for some unexplored reason. She seems trustworthy, unquestionably so. Chelcia sits opposite the 18-year-old Kyoji and eventually departs to her own room, implying that she shares a sense of trust in him as well.

…

As the early morning shifts into late morning, Kyoji awakens from his sleep, which was a peaceful amount of rest to his previously weary body. The young man awakes and realizes that the furniture on which he laid is now filthy and covered in sand, which the male ninja deducts to be the same sand that used to cover his crimson hair. He quickly attempts to discard as much of the dry substance as he can before Chelcia awakes and notices the mess. Kyoji surprises himself that he is able to successfully remove every grain of sand that previously rested upon Chelcia's furniture. However, now that the furniture is clean, Kyoji realizes that he himself is profoundly dirty in comparison.

Kyoji sneakily ambles toward Chelcia's room and notices that she is still sound asleep. He would hate to wake someone in her own home, especially someone with such precious innocence yet simultaneously mysteriousness as the female ninja Chelcia. After thinking awhile to determine his best course of action, Kyoji ever so lightly eased his way into his temporary housemate's bedroom, hoping to successfully shower his body and clean himself without Chelcia noticing. Kyoji closes the door, but ascent-mindedly forgets to lock the door. Furthermore, Kyoji strips himself of his clothes and accessories, quickly and slyly, as to not wake Chelcia. The now-naked male ninja then proceeds to run the water from the shower spout and wash himself thusly. All of these steps are executed quickly and as quietly as possible. Unfortunately for Kyoji, Chelcia wakes herself anyway, abiding by her own time as opposed to any known clock in the universe. She wakes at various times throughout the day. This is one of those times and now, the 24-year-old female hopes to find Kyoji lying on the soft cushions of her furniture. Instead, Chelcia finds a vacant room. It is clean due to Kyoji's efforts and Chelcia acknowledges this fact and makes a mental note to remind herself to thank him later. Chelcia then hears the water from her shower spout through the bathroom door. Thinking to herself, the female ninja slowly turns the doorknob, hoping that Kyoji would have locked the door if he intended to do anything that would require privacy in her bathroom. Instead, what Chelcia stumbles upon is _quite_ different…

1. Kyoji is an OC that is a creation of Dahdtoudi. Descriptions and other such details of the character that are mentioned throughout the fanfic are taken from Dahdtoudi's descriptions about the character.


End file.
